pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:DarkXMoniXShadow
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 23:45 16 jun 2010 ooh! esk gardevoir es mi poke prefeee! Weno , puedo ser ranger de primera generacion? despues llego a hoeen y mi poke incial es ralts'''-'gardevoir si soy ranger de 1a generacion kiero tener de acompañante: Gastly - Haunter - Gengar te parece bn? [[User:Munchlax-code|'Buffy']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'The VampireSlayer']] 17:30 19 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola primero ke nada te doy mi bienvenida xP y a lo ke vengo es ke kisiera saber es ke... mejor tienes msn? bueno si tienes pasamelo y ahi hablamos ok? Usuario:FANPOK wO de donde sakaste esas fotos xD bueno si son tuyas me prestas algunas? para mi Novela xD bueno esperare tu respuesta te pregunto eso porke yo tambien tomo fotos xD bueno chao Usuario:FANPOK xDDDD bueno xD porke yo tomo mis fotos para mi novela =P esas fotos no las encuentras en wikidex bueno algunas xD pero muy pokas.. oye tienes correo? para hablar mejor xD si tienes pasamelo para agregarte Usuario:FANPOK xD nose porke desconfias xD te dare el mio haber si me agregas.. x_nicolas_x241@hotmail.com muchos de aki ya me tienen.. Usuario:FANPOK y puedes leer mi novela xDDD Capitulo_19:_Concurso_Pokemon :D en tus novelas y aca hola Atrapalos YA !!! (bien onmbre porsierto) oye, en tus novelas yo e sido tu amigo dos veces (el meowth y jacob) asi que me gustaria ser amigo tuyo :D eca en las wikis :D [[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|'El General Kanana']][[Usuario Discusión:Kangaskhan 1|'A la Orden !!]] 18:51 15 jul 2010 (UTC) esto es global O_____________O O____________________________________________O tambien eres PAAchu?!?!? Eres de la raza que me asesino por 10 vez! =O, ahora tengo que exterminarte con mi lanzallamas cuando reviva xDU [[Usuario:Karena-z56|'''Mikuzada]] [[Usuario_discusión:Karena-z56|'Amante de Pichus, helado y cocacola xD']] 21:18 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Monaa locaa uwu! *la abrazo* Jo, cuanto tiempo sin hablar contigo -_____- Solo te veo por las mañanas en el histoial del chat chateando con una Dawn Beatriz (casi siempre xDD) Planeas una nueva novela? =D estoy deseando leerla. Bueno nwn cuidate y se se te acerca un tio metele una buena patada en los bajos xDDD Lo dijo en serio ¬w¬ xD Archivo:Mika_firma_icon.gifмιкα-¢нαη ★ [[Usuario Discusión:Maya1999|''¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє?]] 08:12 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Tu metesela a todos Incluida cierta personita que yo me se ¬w¬ xDDDDD Na en serio =3 la e leido, a mi al menos me a gustado xD me pareze muy original y eso la hace divertida :3 Xauuuu amixx n_n Archivo:Mika_firma_icon.gif'мιкα-¢нαη' ★ [[Usuario Discusión:Maya1999|¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє?]] 08:25 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Monitaaaaa! Monita el msn me anda fatal -.- A si que lo mas posible es que no me pueda poner TT.TT recuerda: #Viva =3!!!!!!!!!!!!! #Si ves a un chico patada ¬w¬ x3 #Tus novelas molan! xD Nya se despide la pesada xD Archivo:Mika_firma_icon.gif'мιкα-¢нαη' ★ ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 10:35 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Nyaaa aqui esta la imagen de yo, tu y mika: Archivo:Mika_Yo_And_Moni.PNG~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 19:56 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Moniiii!!!!!! **la abrazo superfuerte** Mascotitaaaaaaa!!!!! ¿Como no me dijistes que eras la novia de maurs? >w< Nyaa! Cuentamelo '''todoooooo'!!!! n_____n **la dejo de afixiar y le susuro** ¿ya lo aveis hecho? =3 Puedes llamarme cotilla y Hija de puta si quieres -,- me da igual. Archivo:Mika_firma_icon.gifмιкα-¢нαη ★ ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 06:47 6 sep 2010 (UTC) TTTwTTT Das miedooooooooooooooooo!! TT_TT Lo pense porque eres la mas cercana a maurs D: Moni no te enfades TT-TT das miedo! por cierto recoje el bomito xD Xauuu Moni-sama OwO pd: ¿Estas enfadada conmigo de verdad? ._. Archivo:Mika_firma_icon.gifмιкα-¢нαη ★ ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 14:41 6 sep 2010 (UTC) okay la cuidare .______. Pues te creo! xD La novia de maurs es kristal!! siempre cabe la opcion de que maurs haya mentido u_ú Tu sabes algo de esto? xD por cierto ¿te puedes poner en el chat? :3 Archivo:Mika_firma_icon.gifмιкα-¢нαη ★ ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 15:04 6 sep 2010 (UTC) òwó! Con que sabes algo!! :D dimeeloooo pliiis **ojitos de cachorrito abandonado** odio que no te puedas poner en el chat con el movil TToTT Estas en el msn? X3 no me sales puesta D: ah y una costa mas ¡¡¡Dime lo que sabes!!! TTwTT **ojitos de cachorrito otra vez XD** мιкα-¢нαη ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 15:12 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Wujuuuuu Te pusistes cuando me fui verdad? ._. el link es este: Este de akiii x33 мιкα-¢нαη ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 15:27 6 sep 2010 (UTC) moni! nwn gracias por firmar mi usario hehe n.nU hoy yte extrañe sabes no hablamos casi nada U.U pero mañana si xD yei!! x3 bueno espero que tengas lindos sueños x3 teamu!!! x3 cuidate si? (eso es lo que mas quiero que hagas ¬w¬) x3 dtb biie n.n Th3 gH0sT I´ll meet you there 04:41 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Felices 4 meses!!! <3 Archivo:Black_y_White.jpg --'Hurracane of spirits Need my Help?' 21:27 16 mar 2011 (UTC) Holaa!! Hola soy Carolina pero mejor Carol. Soy nueva aquí, se hace lo que se pude aquí y me gustan tus trabajos y eso , bueno me voy chao ¿seamos amigo ok?